


In a Galaxy Called Beacon Hills

by zoyaliberty



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Best Friends, Conversations, Fluff, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-11
Updated: 2013-07-11
Packaged: 2017-12-19 04:19:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/879382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zoyaliberty/pseuds/zoyaliberty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles didn't forget about Scott's promise to watch Star Wars.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In a Galaxy Called Beacon Hills

**Author's Note:**

> A bit of silly friendship conversational drabble, and a feeling of old times. Post 3x06.

Scott could feel Stiles’ giddiness before he even reached the door. And then…

“LUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUKE!” 

Stiles’ face registered an infinite amount of joy as he held up what looked like a week’s worth of DVDs. Resigned, Scott sat back against the couch and rubbed his eyes.

“How long is this going to take?”

“NO. No, no, no. That’s not how you are going into this. We shouldn’t even be friends seeing as I have to force feed you Star Wars at this age. I feel like I’ve failed this friendship on a deep level. Wedge Antilles would never fail me like this.” Stiles found the remote and shut off the local news channel that Scott was watching. 

“Whatever that means.” Stiles just rolled his eyes and surveyed his pile of DVDs. 

“The great dilemma though. Do we start with episode four or one?”

“Why wouldn’t you start with one?”

“This is a serious conundrum. I have to think this out…” He stood there silent and Scott raised his eyebrows at him.

“Seriously? Wowwww.”

“Scotty you are mocking affairs that are serious to the universe right now.” He held up a defiant hand. “Just let me think this through. Hey, where’s Isaac? I figured he would join us. Or, he seems more a trekkie really.”

“Grocery shopping with my mom.”

“Are they getting us good stuff?”

“Well, I’m sure by now she’s asked his opinion on cereal and bread types and pizza toppings and I guarantee you he will be too embarrassed to choose one so she’ll have to choose, which means she’ll end up getting what I like not realizing he doesn’t like mushrooms and then he’ll have to pick them off and be embarrassed again or eat them and regret it and how hard is it to just say I LIKE PEPPERONI?”

A look of great confusion hung on Stiles' face.

“Um, Scott? Ever consider giving that newfound brain of yours a rest? I really was just concerned about some peanut butter cups.”

“Right. Sorry. There’s some in the cookie jar.”

“Ah, familiarity…okay forget it we’re starting with four. If we had to suffer, so shall you.”

“Why am I going to love this again?” Scott genuinely asked as the first of many DVDs slid into the player and Stiles threw himself onto the couch next to him.

“I don’t know, because you’re human?” A smile crossed both of their faces. “Okay well, whatever, you know what I mean. For the next two hours can we just pretend that life is relatively normal?”

“Let’s do this.” 

Stiles clapped his hands, gave two thumbs up and hit play. 

“No wait!” Then Scott got up and left the room. 

Pause.

“Uh…hello?”

He returned with a bowl piled full of mini peanut butter cups.

“What? Did I miss the stars going to war in the three seconds that took me? Here.” He handed them over and Stiles felt for a brief moment like they were okay; like they were back in a place before all of the craziness. Before Scott read full books cover to cover. 

“I just don’t want you to miss any of it.” Stiles meant the movie of course, but deep inside he meant life. Scott’s phone lit up between them and instead of answering it, he shut it off, which probably meant somewhere someone had an emergency but at that moment, neither of them cared. Stiles looked from his friend to the screen and smiled.

“A long time ago in a galaxy far, far away…”

“Are you going to quote the whole thing?”

“Probably, yeah.” Stiles nodded and started popping peanut butter cups like Flintstones vitamins.


End file.
